Azure Flames
by ASUTC
Summary: Family this is what Fairy Tail is no matter what and Natsu Dragneel would do anything to protect his family. But when he meets Lucy Heartfillia his greatest challenges appear. With a power uknown to him he will fight, fight to protect his loved ones.


**I'm back, after a long few months of school and stress. I am back people. Now about Wolf in the snow I have decided to put it on hiatus for now. I have a serious case of writers block and I just don't like Percy Jackson as much any more. I'd rather not write about something that im not gonna enjoy. So that's why I have decided to start a FT fic cause I recently started getting back into anime again and Fairy Tail was one of the first anime's I rewatched. I would just like to clear up a few things first. 1) I'm pretty sure this concept has been done before. 2) I do not yet have a paring for this fic it's either gonna be NatZa, NaLu, NaVia or Natsu x Harem I want you to decide so just pm what you want. 3) I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _"In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most magic is merely a tool a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however magic is an art and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are mages. Banded together in guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds fit the landscape of Fiore. But a certain guild stands above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born and no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. It's name Fairy Tail"_

Lucy Heartfilia, a rather beautiful blonde haired mage was not having a good day. She missed the first train into the quaint port town of Hargoen and when she found the only magic shop in town the old man only gave her a discount of 1000 Jewels for her sex appeal. "I can't believe that old fucker. Is my sex appeal only worth that much" she fumed kicking a sign, looking rather strange to any onlookers. Just then Lucy caught a snippet of a conversation happening a few feet away "C'mon we gotta meet Salamander" a random woman said.

Salamander. Lucy knew that name he was a famous fire wizard from Fairy Tail the best guild in Fiore. Deciding to meet him she didn't know that this one event would change her life.

 _*Line break*_

Natsu Dragneel hated traveling any form of it that wasn't walking. That was a fact. So can you blame him when he began to kiss the ground after the tedious train ride he had to endure. "Land, sweet sweet land" he mumbled hugging the floor.

"Natsu" his blue feline friend Happy sweat dropped. Hearing about a salamander in Hargeon Natsu decided to investigate hoping it was his father. However that changed after he found out that this salamander was from Fairy Tail. Natsu smirked at this information heading over to the croud of girls surrounding a purple haired man. Charging through the cround Natsu stopped surprise etched on his face . "Who are you?" he asked only to be violently kicked by an admirer.

"Now now girls. I'm sure he meant no disrespect. As for my name I am Salamander of Fairy Tail" he boasted. "Never heard of you" Natsu said strolling away hoping to find somewhere to eat.

"Excuse me" he turned around and came face to face with a rather attractive blonde in his opinion and he knew some pretty girls. "Thank you. That man was using some illegal charm magic and when you barged in it broke the spell on me, is there anything I could do for you in return?"

"Food" Happy moaned falling to the floor

"Yeah food would be nice"

And that's how Lucy ended up where she was now watching a cat and a mage (unknown to her) eat copious amounts of food. She didn't yet know her day was about to become worse as she left the restaurant.

 _*Line Break*_

"You sure about this Natsu?" Happy asked

"Yup"

The two were currently over looking the port eyes focused on a yatch off the coast where "Salamander" was hosting a party. Grabbing the back of Natsu's jacket wings sprouted out of Happy's back and the two flew towards the boat.

Lucy had no clue how she was going to get out of her situation her keys had been thrown into the water so she could not call her spirits. But there was a silver lining and that came in the form of a pink haired mage crashing through the roof.

"Get Loony our if here Happy"

"It's Lucy" she screamed as Happy flew her off the boat. Natsu turned to "Salamander" trying not to vomit. But that didn't last long as he ran to the edge one threw up. Before anything could happen the yatch jolted and smashed into the port. Picking him self up off the floor Natsu glared at his opponent a smirk present on his face. **"Purple shot"** "Salamander" shouted dozens of purple flames hit Natsu. His smirk just got wider as he began to eat the flames.

"Bora" a goon said worriedly "I know him. Pink hair, scaled scarf. That's the real salamander."

"Idiot don't say my name"

"Y'know" said Natsu "I can take people claiming to be me but when oi claim to be part of Fairy Tail that crosses the line"

 **"Fire Dragons Roar"** a stream of fire shit out of Natsu's mouth hitting Bora

 **"Fire Dragons Iron Fist"** he fist connected with Bora's jaw sending him flying backward and destroying the remains of the boat. Seeing his opponent defeated Natsu turned to Lucy and grinned causing Lucy to smile back. The sound of footsteps cought their ears as soldiers from the magic council surrounded them. Thinking fast Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and ran whilst happy flew above them.

"Where we going?"

"Fairy Tail"

 **Well what do you think. It's definitely better than WITS Ch1 I'm my opinion. All reviews help so please do. I have an idea of where I want this fic to go and already have an ending planned. At the moment I'm planning to make this a NatZa fic but as I said above I want you to decide to let me know.**


End file.
